snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Duskurk
Once the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Thomas Duskurk left his post at Hogwarts and became one of the most feared Dark wizards in the middle of the 21st century. He is also known as Lord Voldemortist. Early Life Thomas Duskurk was born on December 25, 1995 to Lucille and Gerald Duskurk. Both Muggles from Devonshire. He was said to be a very pretty baby, big, healthy. He was part of a normal Muggle family, happy and all. But, disaster struck early in his life. A fire consumed Thomas's house and his parents. He was two years old when the fire took his family and home. Thomas was in the house when the fire started, upstairs in his crib. However, he got out. The baby Thomas was found at the top of an elm tree by a firefighter. We know this because that firefighter was a Squib. A few rumors have said that a broom was found at the base of the tree, but no one knows for certain how he got out of the burning house and into the safety of the tree in his front yard. The firefighter took him a wizarding orphanage in London, where Thomas grew up. He was a very intelligent boy and learned to read at a very young age. Just like you all today, he was very interested in history. Became obsessed with it, if you will. He had a caregiver while at the orphanage that took poor parentless Thomas under her wing. Her name is not known. All that is known about her is this: Thomas was her closest pupil, like a mother to him, and she died of mysterious circumstances a few months before Thomas' eleventh birthday. After the loss of his caregiver, Thomas became even more reclusive and devoured the library at the orphanage. He got permission and soon devoured the Wizarding Public Library as well. He had one thing in mind: to learn the secret of immortality and in doing so, become powerful. He did indeed share a great deal of similarities to the Dark Lord Voldemort. However, it wasn't until he arrived at Hogwarts that he found out exactly how similar they were. Hogwarts Years He came to Hogwarts a year after his caregiver died. According to sources, the sorting hat didn't take long to sort him. Right on, right off, right into Slytherin house. Which suited him just fine. That's the house his hero was sorted into. It was one more step to becoming just like him. No, becoming better than him. He didn't have many friends. His entire first year was a quiet one. He did his lessons, devoured the library, and studied hard. It was Thomas' second year that brings about the first strange occurrence. All we know on the matter is that a goat was not only killed but mutilated. It was found by the Caretaker at that time, just beyond the border of the Forbidden Forest. Thomas was the last person seen with the goat. No one knows what he might have been doing with the goat, or even that he was the one to have killed it. It was just one of the many mysteries in this young boy's life. But not everything was strange about Thomas. He studied hard and got good grades. He particularly enjoyed Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had dates for the balls and a few close friends. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. However, there is another story that is told by those who follow Thomas of his time at Hogwarts. He was part of a NEWT study group for Care of Magical Creatures. Again, another fiasco in the woods. The boys and girls that were in his study all returned, yes, but none were the same. There are many strange things in the Forbidden Forest. To blindly accuse him wouldn't exactly be right, but the circumstances are peculiar, especially in light of what we know about Thomas now. The story begins with a Yule Ball. Thomas asked a young girl to go. Thomas was very focused on his studies and his own agenda, so it is probably safe to say that he just chose this girl to be his date on this one occasion, not to be a girlfriend. However, this particular girl had a bit of a reputation. She was a gossip and known to be heavy on the exaggerations on her stories. She was a cute girl, but not many listened to her for obvious reasons. After the ball, she took up following Thomas. She liked him. He was, after all, a very handsome young man. One day, she followed him into the Forbidden Forest, to a cave, and kept out of sight. She hid behind a large boulder near the cave and watched as he started adding things to a steaming cauldron. Next, he supposedly began chanting a complicated incantation over the cauldron bubbles. According to the girl, a specter rose up from the cauldron. Thomas looked extremely excited about his accomplishment. But in a flash, his mood changed. He seemed disappointed or angry as the specter began to hiss. Then, once again, the mood switched. After a few minutes, Thomas smiled and started hissing back to the specter. Things seemed to be going well for Thomas when both he and the specter seemed to sense the girl's presence. Thomas and the specter turned and looked in her direction. Then, there was a bright flash of light and several minutes later, when she could finally see, the specter, cauldron, and Thomas were gone! She crept out from behind the boulder and entered the cave where she found what looked like an office. There was parchment, runes on the cave walls, various ordinary potion ingredients, a bezoar, and some unusual and illegal items. The girl even claimed that Riddle's famous diary was inside, with the hole in it and all. Spellbooks, too. Probably the most intriguing though, was what looked like a human finger bone, or so the girl reported. She ran back to the castle and blabbed the whole thing and everyone shrugged it off as her telling tall tales and trying to get Thomas in trouble for not going out with her. The Career of a Dark Lord Thomas did finish his schooling at Hogwarts and was sent off into the world as a fully qualified wizard. He got his first job at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries. He was most likely looking for more information to further his pursuits of immortality and power. He studied and bided his time until he was able to come back to Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He probably had the same idea as Voldemort: Hogwarts holds a lot of powerful magic and secrets. Thomas was finally able to explore the school and had unrestricted access to the restricted section as a Professor. So, he found an old, musty, book, locked in a back cabinet with some other particularly nasty books. It was a book that contained valuable information about the legendary Book of Mysteria. Thomas knew from then on, that he needed to get that book. It became his life's goal. He even went so far as to change his name to Lord Voldemortist. Unlike his hero, Duskurk was not specifically opposed to Muggleborns or Muggles, being quite clear of that lineage himself. His desire for power was all-consuming, however, and he wasn't afraid to hurt or kill people to get what he wanted. His violence was never random, however, and always was directed at helping to attain his goals. Category:Characters Category:Professors Category:Muggleborn Category:Dark Wizards Category:Alumni Category:Slytherin Category:Staff Category:Defense Against the Dark Arts Category:Class of 2014